<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Heart's Invested In Feeding Everyone Lies by LahraTeigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651442">Your Heart's Invested In Feeding Everyone Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh'>LahraTeigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Im Changkyun, Multi, Nesting, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Sharing Body Heat, Swearing, Touch-Starved, suppressants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun had to lie. Who would take an Omega seriously in this industry? </p><p>And what would people think, an Omega being in a pack with six Alphas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon &amp; Im Changkyun &amp; Lee Hoseok &amp; Lee Jooheon &amp; Lee Minhyuk &amp; Son Hyunwoo &amp; Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to change this to a multi-chapter fic and add a bit more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun stepped back as Jooheon tried to pull him into a hug.</p><p>The Alpha cocked his head.<br/>“You alright?” He asked, a frown on his lips.</p><p>Changkyun nodded frantically.<br/>“Yep. Fine. I’ve got to go.” He hurried to pack up his lyric sheets and run out of the room.</p><p>Jooheon sighed, turning to Hyungwon who had the same expression on his face.<br/>“What was that about?”</p><p>Hyungwon shrugged.<br/>“He doesn’t like skinship, we did treat him like shit, Honey. We need to give him space and time.”</p><p>Jooheon sighed.<br/>“Yeah, I know. I was hoping he’d be used to us by now tho...”</p><p>Changkyun ran into a random room, rummaging through his bag to find what he needed.</p><p>He swallowed two tablets dry, wincing as they got stuck in his throat.</p><p>“What the hell are those? Changkyun are you...” came Kihyun’s voice, making the younger boy choke on the tablets.</p><p>“Hyung! I didn’t know you were in here...I’ll leave.” He turned to walk towards the door, Kihyun blocked him in.</p><p>Changkyun held back his whimper.</p><p>“Pup, are you...are those drugs?” The Alpha hesitantly asked, concerned.</p><p>Changkyun stood frozen for a moment, not knowing what to say.<br/>“What? No. No, Hyung. They’re just strong pain killers. You know...for the headaches. I told you about them, remember?” He started to ramble.</p><p>Kihyun deflated with relief.<br/>“Oh shit. Kyunnie, you scared me. Yes, yes I remember.” He sighed, putting his hand over his too fast beating heart as he tried to calm down.</p><p>“Take care of yourself. If you start to get headaches, take a break, okay?” He lectured.</p><p>Changkyun nodded.<br/>“Of course.” He smiled, walking past the Alpha.</p><p>Once he was out of the room his smile faded as he blinked back his tears.</p><p>He hated lying to his Members. His Pack.</p><p>“Ah! Changkyun, I found you! Did you still need my help practicing the dance for-are you alright?” Hoseok asked, taking in the younger’s teary eyes.</p><p>The Changkyun cleared his throat.<br/>“Yes, Hyung.”</p><p>Hoseok smiled brightly.<br/>“Good, then let’s go practice!”</p><p>Changkyun gave a small smile.<br/>“Coming.”</p><p>Kihyun bit his thumb nail, he watched from the door as the two walk away.<br/>“Headache? What headachess?” He asked himself, leaving the room to find other pack members.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The tablets were large and grey. Oval shaped.” Kihyun paced back and forth in front of the four Alphas sitting down.</p><p>“Maybe they’re a special type of pain killer?” Minhyuk said unconvincingly.</p><p>Kihyun shook his head.<br/>“I don’t think so. He came into the room with a slight sweet scent buried under the burning smell of anxiety. But it faded as soon as he took those tablets.”</p><p>“Did they look like these?” Hyungwon asked, showing the others a photo on his phone.</p><p>“Yes, that’s it! What are they?” Kihyun frowned, eyeing the younger male.</p><p>Hyungwon sighed.<br/>“Omega suppressants.”</p><p>The group sat shocked, not wanting to believe it. </p><p>“But Changkyun is a Beta...” Jooheon tried to convince himself.</p><p>Hyungwon shook his head.<br/>“He wants us to think he is. The suppressants masks the scent of the Omega, stops heats and stops slick from forming.” He read.</p><p>“I wonder if being in close proximity to six Alphas twenty-four-seven causes problems for him.” Jooheon mumbled.</p><p>“You said you tired to hug him, right?” Kihyun started.</p><p>Jooheon nodded.</p><p>“Maybe that caused him to slick. That’s what happens with Omegas when they’ve been deprived of an Alpha’s touch, their bodies get so desperate for touch that even a hug or cuddling can cause them to leak slick or can even cause them to go into heat.” Kihyun’s thought to himself.</p><p>The Alphas nodded.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Minhyuk whispered.</p><p>Hyunwoo sighed.<br/>“He can’t keep taking them. They’re not good for him.”</p><p>“Message Hoseok. Get him to bring Changkyun here.” Kihyun ordered Hyungwon.</p><p>Hyungwon nodded, sending off a text to the other Alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun grew nervous as he entered the room. Five pairs of eyes staring at him.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Hyungs?” He asked, mumbling.</p><p>“The tablets you took. They’re not pain killers are they?” Kihyun asked, getting straight to the point.</p><p>Changkyun’s breath got stuck in his throat.<br/>“Of course they are.”</p><p>“None of us know about these headache you’ve claimed to be getting.” Jooheon said, not as harsh as it sounds.</p><p>Changkyun whined.</p><p>Hoseok tensed up beside him, while the other five Alphas jumped to their feet at the sound.</p><p>At the sound of a distressed Omega.</p><p>“Changkyun...” Kihyun said with teary eyes.</p><p>Changkyun started to back up toward the door.</p><p>Hoseok put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>“Dont run. Please.” He said softly.</p><p>Changkyun whined again.<br/>“I didn’t mean for you to find out”. He whispered.</p><p>“So you were just going to keep this a secret forever?” Minhyuk asked with disbelief.</p><p>“If it lasted that long. I thought I could keep it a secret longer than this.” He growled angrily at himself.</p><p>“Well, we know now. And we would like if you stopped taking them-please don’t argue-“</p><p>Changkyun shut his mouth, an argument ready on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“We don’t care that you’re an Omega. We love YOU for you, Changkyun. The suppressants aren’t good, they’re stopping you from having heats. I’m sure you know an Omega needs to have heats every second month. When was your last heat?” Kihyun asked.</p><p>Changkyun’s eyes drifted up. Wincing when he calculated the dates.<br/>“Just over a year.” He mumbled.</p><p>The six Alphas gaped.</p><p>“No. No. No. No. Not good, Kyunnie!” Minhyuk panicked.</p><p>“Please.” Hyunwoo held out his hand.</p><p>Changkyun knew what the Alpha wanted. He hesitantly pulled the tablets out of his bag.</p><p>He looked to them helplessly.</p><p>“But everyone will know...I’m going to let so many people down. What about Monbebe...” he tried to argue.</p><p>“If they are our true fans, they will understand.” Hyunwoo argued.</p><p>Changkyun sighed, slamming the container into the older Alpha’s hand.</p><p>Kihyun lift his arms up, insinuating a hug. But not forcing it on the youngest.</p><p>Changkyun paused before slowly wrapping his arms around the Alpha.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Kyunnie.” He whispered.</p><p>The other Alphas gave the Omega an encouraging smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun woke up the next morning, tensing when he could smell his own scent floating around the room. </p><p>It was suffocating. </p><p>He buried his face into his pillow, groaning. </p><p>“Morning Kyun-oh shi-“ Kihyun suddenly cut himself off as he entered the room, getting hit with the Omega’s smell.  </p><p>Changkyun whined. </p><p>“Oh, Kyunnie...” Kihyun hummed sympathetically. </p><p>He climbed on to Changkyun’s bed, taking note of the Omega’s exhaustion. <br/>“I think you’re going to go into Heat within the next few days.” He mumbled.</p><p>“I don’t want to go into heat.” Changkyun whined pathetically.</p><p>Kihyun sighed.<br/>“I know, Kyun. But we’re here with you.” He said, running his fingers through the younger’s hair.</p><p>“We’ll help you through this, okay?” He kissed Changkyun on the forehead. <br/>“Now c’mon, It’s time for breakfast. You’re going to be eating a lot for the next few days.” </p><p>Kihyun paused, realising that tho Changkyun used to be on suppressants, there were times every few months where Changkyun would eat all day, but constantly be hungry. <br/>‘That must have been when his heat was supposed to be ‘due’.’ Kihyun thought to himself. </p><p>He should have seen the signs. </p><p>Changkyun gave his Hyung an odd look.<br/>“What is it Ki-Hyung?” He asked.</p><p>The Alpha shook his head gently. <br/>“Nothing, Pup. Now come down so we can go eat breakfast.” </p><p>Changkyun groaned as he climbed down from his bed. </p><p>Kihyun gave a pleased mewl, he grabbed hold of Changkyun’s hand, dragging him to the kitchen. </p><p>The other members were mumbling sleepily to each other (Hyungwon was asleep with his head on the table).</p><p>“Kyunnie!” Jooheon yipped, arms stretched out for the Omega. </p><p>Everyone in the room froze as Changkyun let out a whine. </p><p>Changkyun slapped a hand over his mouth.<br/>“Sorry...” he mumbled. </p><p>Jooheon smiled, arms still stretched out. <br/>“We don’t mind. Come sit down.” </p><p>Changkyun made a small few steps towards Jooheon, hesitantly hugging the Alpha. </p><p>Jooheon mewled happily before pulling away.<br/>“Sit next to me.” He said, pulling out the chair beside him. </p><p>Changkyun nodded. </p><p>Once Kihyun had served everyone their breakfast, Hyunwoo spoke up. </p><p>“Changkyun, our Managers were notified of the...situation this morning. And they’ve called you and I in for a meeting.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun couldn’t breathe. He doesn’t think he want to. </p><p>The smell of his unmedicated anxiety, the smell of a distressed Omega circulates  around the dorm.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” The Omega mumbled, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.</p><p>Their manager gave him a reassuring smile.<br/>“It’s okay, Changkyun. You don’t need to apologise.” </p><p>Changkyun nodded, unconvinced. </p><p>“Okay, so, we need to make some changes to your contract-“ Their Manager started to say.</p><p>“You’re not kicking me out?” The Omega asked, shocked.</p><p>The two in the room looked to him with confusion.<br/>“You thought you were going to get kicked out?” Hyunwoo asked.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you would keep someone around who lied, and deceived you.” Changkyun argued. </p><p>“Changkyun, no. We’re not mad at you. You had your reasons for doing it, I’m sure. There are fans who are...upset about the situation, but they’re being dealt with.” </p><p>“And we actually have a lot more followers than before!” Minhyuk bounced into the room, showing his two members the phone screen. </p><p>“People are going nuts for this!” Minhyuk turned the screen back to himself, scrolling down to continue reading what people were saying. </p><p>“I mean a lot of it is who’s going to be the one to Mate with our poor Kyunnie.” Minhyuk winked at the youngest.</p><p>Changkyun blushed.</p><p>Their Manager rolled his eyes.<br/>“Minhyuk, please. I’m trying to have a discussion with Hyunwoo and Changkyun.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” The sassy Alpha said, waving a hand over his shoulder as he left the room. </p><p>“I told you not to go in there!” They heard Kihyun’s voice of Authority, and a yelp that came from Minhyuk.</p><p>Changkyun giggled. <br/>Hyunwoo sighed.<br/>And once again, their Manager rolled his eyes.</p><p>“So about that contract...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the Manager left, the rest of Monsta X joined Hyunwoo and Changkyun in the lounge room. </p><p>“Forced heat leave?” Kihyun asked, reading over Changkyun’s new contract. </p><p>Changkyun bit his lip and nodded.<br/>
“Yeah. Every two months for four days.” He stressed.<br/>
“What if we’re on tour? I can’t just have a heat! Maybe he’ll give me the suppressants for-“</p><p>“No. No suppressants.” Hoseok said sternly. </p><p>The other Alphas agreed.</p><p>“We’ll schedule around those days. Make sure there are no stage performances.” Hyunwoo said. </p><p>Changkyun pouted. He was starting to regret this...a lot. </p><p>Did he just seal Monsta X’s Fate? How are they supposed to drop everything for four days every two months? That wasn’t fair on his band Mates. </p><p>He whined.</p><p>Hyungwon threw an arm over the Omega’s shoulders.<br/>
“What is it, Kyunnie?” He asked. </p><p>Changkyun looked to his lap.<br/>
“I don’t think I should be here.” He whispered quietly.</p><p>The Alphas all surrounded him. </p><p>“Don’t say that!”<br/>
“We love you, Changkyun.”<br/>
“We wouldn’t be ‘Monsta X’ without you.”</p><p>“Maybe Gunhee would have been the right decision. Monsta X would have been made up of seven Alphas. You wouldn’t have had to put your lives on hold for this stupid shit!” Changkyun’s heart rate  picked up as his breath got stuck in his throat.</p><p>“Calm down, kid.” Hoseok said calmly, releasing comforting pheromones. </p><p>Changkyun’s body relaxed, leaning his head on Jooheon’s shoulder, who was kneeling directly in front of him.<br/>
“It won’t work having me, an Omega, here.” </p><p>Kihyun sighed, worming his way to Changkyun.<br/>
“Don’t say that, we love and care for you so much. We love Omega Changkyun just as much as we loved Beta Changkyun. You’re our Pup and our Maknae.” Kihyun smiled, rubbing the youngest’s cheeks with his thumbs.</p><p>Changkyun gave a hesitant smile.<br/>
“Promise?” </p><p>They all nodded.<br/>
“You couldn’t get rid of us, even if you tried.” Minhyuk joked, kissing the Omega on the forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the crying and the smell that woke everyone in the dorm at half past two a few days later.</p><p>It took the Alphas a few slow moments to realise what was happening. </p><p>Hoseok was the first to spring from his bed.<br/>“Changkyun’s in heat!” He panicked, scampering from the bedroom. </p><p>The other three Alphas swore as they threw their covers off, running into the room next door.</p><p>Jooheon was on the Omega’s bed, giving words or reassurance. </p><p>“I tried to hold it back, but I couldn’t. I’m a failure.” Changkyun said between sobs.</p><p>“No, Kyunnie, never. You’re not a failure.” Jooheon pressed a kiss to the Omega’s forehead.</p><p>Changkyun sobbed louder.<br/>“I’ll be a Beta...I won’t be a bother anymore.” </p><p>Kihyun pushed past Hoseok and Hyunwoo, walking over to the Omega. </p><p> Changkyun sat up straight at the approaching Alpha.<br/>“Hyung...Don’t hate me, please. I’ll be a Beta.” </p><p>Kihyun blinked his own tears away. <br/>“We don’t hate you, Kyun. We love you so much. Just let your heat take over and we’ll look after you.” </p><p>Changkyun gave a small confused look. <br/>“Look after me? How?” He asked. </p><p>Jooheon ran a run through the younger’s sweaty hair. <br/>“Any way you want.” He mumbled. </p><p>Changkyun thought for a moment. Many idea running through his mind, some innocent, others...not so much. </p><p>He shook THAT idea out of his head. </p><p>“Can we build a nest?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun whined loudly when he felt someone shuffle out of the nest. </p><p>“Shh, Kyun.” Came Kihyun’s voice. <br/>“I’m just going to make lunch for everyone. I’ll be back soon.” </p><p>Changkyun whined again, causing Jooheon, who was on his left, to whimper and move closer to the Omega. <br/>“What’s wrong?” The youngest Alpha asked. </p><p>“Our Pack is falling apart.” Changkyun sniffled. </p><p>Kihyun sighed from the kitchen. <br/>“I’m only making lunch, Changkyun. I’ll be back in our nest when I’m finished.” </p><p>Minhyuk let out a small chuckle. <br/>“Oh, Kyunnie.” </p><p>Changkyun sniffled again. </p><p>“Should I put a movie on while we eat lunch?” Hyungwon asked. </p><p>The Omega nodded. <br/>“Something happy.” </p><p>The Alphas cooed. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>After rattling off seven different movie names, Changkyun finally settled on one.</p><p>Changkyun started to cry, startling everyone. <br/>“I know what happens. It’s sad.”</p><p>Jooheon smiled. <br/>“You can cry on my shoulder if you need to. But just remember it has a happy ending.” </p><p>Changkyun nodded, taking the bowl of soup that Kihyun was handing out to him. </p><p>“Thanks, Hyung. You’re the best.” The Omega sniffled again.</p><p>Kihyun smiled fondly as he watched Changkyun slurp down the soup.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were back in the dance studio not even a week later, all of them full of energy after spending so long at home. </p><p>Changkyun looked around to his Hyungs as they all talked amongst themselves.</p><p>“Hyungs.” He said, getting their attention.</p><p>The Alphas turned to him. </p><p>Kihyun’s facial expressions suddenly becoming  worried. </p><p>Changkyun chuckled. <br/>“It’s nothing bad, I promise. I just want to say thank you. For everything. For accepting me as an Omega, and for putting your lives on hold to spend my heat with me.” He said quietly, a little embarrassed.</p><p>Hoseok stepped forward, wrapping his arms around their Maknae. <br/>“You don’t need to thank us, Kid.” He said, placing a kiss on Changkyun’s forehead. </p><p>The rest of the Pack all pulled the young Omega into a group hug. </p><p>Changkyun began to purr. </p><p>He blushed when everyone cooed. <br/>“That is the cutest sound!” <br/>“I’ve never heard you purr before.” <br/>“We love you so much, Kyun.” </p><p>Changkyun blinked back his tears as he smiled. <br/>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>